


Comfort

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: And then they kiss, Basically, M/M, That's it, i think thats it?, im not good with tags, it's just very centered on jinyoung and yugyeom, jackson and bambam like to tease, kind of, sick yugyeom, soft jinyoung, soft yugyeom, the other members are there too, yugyeom gets sick and jinyoung takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Yugyeom is sick, but doesn't tell the others. Until he passes out during practice, that is.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with tittles, sorry  
> Hope you guys like it, though

Yugyeom was tired. His body felt heavy and his head was aching, and he could feel his limbs giving up on him. His stomach wasn’t cooperating either, even though he’d eaten less than half of what he usually ate for lunch. Now, it wasn’t unusual for him to be tired. He was constantly working hard, practicing dances and more dances, having vocal lessons and resting for a very little amount of time. But this was different. It wasn’t the normal tiredness, usually when he was tired it didn’t involve headaches and an upset stomach.

He knew he was probably coming down with something, maybe the flu or a stomach bug. Nothing too bad, probably, there was absolutely no need to tell his hyungs. It would only get them worried, and they would try to convince him to go a day or two without practice, and he couldn’t afford that. So he did his best to ignore how unwell he felt and kept practicing.

 

Yugyeom started to doubt his capacity of keeping up until the end of practice when his muscles started hurting. Again, this wasn’t unusual. But this wasn’t the normal muscle pain he felt after a long day of practice, this was different. Worse.

He frowned when he missed a step for the umpteenth time, but this time around, instead of hearing the groaning of his band mates the song being started again, he was met with silence. He looked around, frowning, only to notice things were slightly blurry. Jaebum was frowning at him.

“…yeom? Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom blinked. For how long had the older been calling him?

“Yes, hyung? Is something wrong?”

He distantly noticed that the room was freezing. Had it always been that cold in there?

“Yugyeom, are you feeling ok?”

Asked Jaebum. Yugyeom intended to lie and say that he was just fine, but his body didn’t seem to want to cooperate, so he just shrugged. Jaebum opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Jinyoung pushed him aside and walked up to Yugyeom, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Gyeom! You’re burning up!” He said, turning to glare at Jaebum as a shiver shook the maknae’s body. “I told you he was sick!”

Jaebum sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Yugyeom, for how long have you been feeling unwell?”

He asked, ignoring Jinyoung’s glare and scolding. By now Yugyeom was shivering non-stop and the pounding on his head was becoming unbearable.

“I, uhn…”

He tried, before closing his eyes. God, that light was bright, and why in hell was it so cold in there?

“Ok, we’re going home. Now. You can scold him later.”

Said Jinyoung, grabbing Yugyeom’s hand and helping the boy walk. The maknae followed the older, barely registering what was happening. His head was killing him. He noticed he was being guided out of the company building and into their van, and then he closed his eyes. ‘Just for a second’ he thought, before falling into deep sleep.

“What do you think is wrong with him?”

Asked Bambam, looking at his friend’s pale face, once they were all in the van heading to the dorm. Jaebum had given them the rest of the day off, knowing no one – not even himself – would be able to focus on practice knowing that their maknae was sick.

Jinyoung sighed and shrugged. He wasn’t sure. Yugyeom had a fever and probably a headache, if the way he’d been squinting at the light was anything to go by. But those could be symptoms to literally anything, and they wouldn’t know more until the boy woke up. Which, from they way Yugyeom had fallen asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, wouldn’t be soon.

“It could be anything, really. But don’t worry too much. It probably isn’t something too serious.”

Bambam didn’t seem too convinced, but nodded and ran a hand through his friend’s hair, before putting on his earphones to distract himself.

 

They arrived at the dorm and climbed out of the van, before noticing they had a bit of a problem.

“Ok, how the hell are we going to get him up to the dorm?”

Asked Jackson, vocalizing what all of them had been thinking. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, who shrugged, then at the sleeping boy. They could wake him up, it would solve the problem of moving him and they would be able to ask him what else he was feeling. But he looked so peaceful, even with his cheeks dusted red from the fever, that Jinyoung didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He sighed.

“I’ll carry him, just help me pick him up.”

He said to no one in particular. Youngjae, always the most helpful among them, walked up to the maknae, helping Jinyoung pick the boy up.

As soon as Yugyeom was secure in Jinyoung’s arms, his hand came up to hold onto the boy’s shirt. Jinyoung’s heart skipped a beat. If asked, he’d deny ever thinking that, but at that exact moment, Yugyeom looked absolutely adorable.

“C’mon, let’s get him inside. It can be good for him to be out in the cold.”

Said Jaebum, motioning for the others to follow. They did, Jinyoung being extra careful not to jostle the maknae or hit his head anywhere. Once inside, he lay the boy down on the couch.

“Does anyone know where the thermometer is?”

He asked. He knew Yugyeom had a fever, but they needed to know just how high it was.

“It’s in my room. I’ll get it.”

Said Mark, speaking up for the first time since they’d left the company. He left the room, coming back soon after, a thermometer in hands. Jinyoung thanked him and stuck the thing on Yugyeom’s ear. He’d never been so glad that they’d bought that thermometer instead of the more adult design.

“38oC. That’s pretty high…”

Said the boy, biting on his bottom lip. He looked at Jaebum. The boy was frowning. Jinyoung had his own opinion on what to do, but Jaebum was older and the leader, so he left it up to him.

“Should… we take him to the hospital?”

Asked Youngjae, after a moment of silence. Jaebum shook his head and Jinyoung sighed, grateful. He’d rather take care of Yugyeom himself, unless it was really necessary to take him to a doctor.

“We’ll keep an eye on his temperature. If it goes above 39, then we take him to the hospital. For now, we should wait for him to wake up.”

The others nodded, agreeing, and slowly dispersed, a bit calmer since Jaebum and Jinyoung didn’t seem to be freaking out about the maknae. And then it was just Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

 

Jinyoung was thinking that maybe it was time to wake the maknae up, when Yugyeom shifted by his side, whining in his sleep. The older immediately put his book down, listening carefully for any sounds of distress. Yugyeom whined again and frowned, making Jinyoung frown as well. He took the thermometer and took the boy’s temperature again. There had been no change. He breathed in deeply.

“Yugyeom.” He called, shaking the boy slightly. “Gyeom, wake up.”

He said. He continued to call the boy, until Yugyeom’s eyes shot open and he sat up, breath raged. Jinyoung watched as the maknae looked around, seeming confused and lost, until his eyes found the older.

“Hyung? Where… are we at the dorm? How… how did we get here?”

He asked, before shutting his eyes, frowning.

“Hey, not so fast. Calm down. You weren’t feeling well during practice, so we brought you home.”

He explained. The younger groaned.

“No. No, I’m ok. We… you didn’t need to stop because of me, I can handle it.”

Jinyoung snorted.

“Yeah, sure. It’s not like you have a 39oC fever or anything.”

He said. Yugyeom slowly opened his eyes, biting his lip.

“Fever?”

He asked. Jinyoung nodded.

“Gyeom, why didn’t you tell us you were feeling unwell?”

Asked the older, tone soft as to not push the boy away. Yugyeom sighed.

“We can’t afford to lose practice, hyung. I… I’m not a baby, I can handle being a little unwell. I can’t just start complaining every time I feel a little sick.”

Jinyoung shook his head.

“A little sick? Gyeom, you have a fever. You could barely stand up straight. I don’t think you were feeling only a little sick. You shouldn’t exert yourself if you’re not well. It only makes things worse and scares the shit out of us. You are more important than practice, Gyeom. You’ll always come first.”

Yugyeom was pouting. Jinyoung knew that if he commented the boy would be extremely embarrassed, so he said nothing. But he was definitely pouting.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I won’t do it again, hyung.”

Jinyoung hummed.

“Good. I hope so. Now tell me what you’re feeling, so we can figure out what you have.”

Yugyeom bit his lip, but started explaining his symptoms to his hyung.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Gyeom.” Said the older, once Yugyeom finished explaining. “There are at least ten illnesses you could have, with those symptoms. Are you sure there’s nothing else?” The boy shook his head. Jinyoung sighed. “Ok. I’ll call the company doctor, see if he can find something out. You stay here and rest.”

He ordered, before getting up to look for the doctor’s number.

The call turned out to be about as useful as Jinyoung thought it would be. Which was not useful at all. The doctor told him exactly what he’d said: that it could be anything in a wide variety of illnesses, that it probably wasn’t anything too bad and that he should be taken to the hospital if his temperature went above 39. The boy turned off the phone, frustrated. He knew it wasn’t the doctor’s fault and that the only solution was to wait, but he couldn’t help but to wish that Yugyeom felt better soon. He hated to see the boy unwell.

“Gyeom. Come on, let’s get you to bed. The doctor said you should rest and keep an eye to any new symptoms. For now, you should sleep. We’ll see how you feel in the morning.” He said. Yugyeom sighed, but got up, groaning in pain as his muscles ached. Jinyoung helped the boy to bed and helped him lay down, reassuring Bambam, who had woken up at their entrance, that everything was ok. The boy nodded and immediately fell asleep again. “If you wake up during the night, get one of us. This is an order.”

Yugyeom showed the older his tongue, but nodded. Jinyoung made sure the boy was well covered, and then made to leave, only to be pulled back. He looked at the hand holding his wrist and then at Yugyeom.

“Hyung… can you stay?”

Jinyoung’s heart skipped a beat. He knew he shouldn’t. Whatever it was that Yugyeom had was probably contagious. But… but Yugyeom never asked for hug or cuddles, and how could Jinyoung deny him on the one time he was willing to ask? The older sighed and lay down next to the maknae.

“Just until you’re asleep, ok?”

Yugyeom hummed happily, snuggling closer to Jinyoung. The older wished he could film this moment. He convinced himself that it was only for blackmail purposes, but deep down he knew it was more than that.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

He said. Jinyoung pressed a kiss to Yugyeom’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Gyeom.”

Now all he could do was wait.

 

Turns out, they didn’t have to wait long. When Jinyoung went to check on Yugyeom, in the morning, he found the boy hiding under the covers while Bambam told him to ‘come out already’.

“What happened?”

Asked the older. Bambam turned to him, a smirk on his face.

“Gyeom, Jinyoung hyung is here to check on you.”

He said. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. Yugyeom, from under the covers, groaned and told Jinyoung to go away. The older snorted.

“Yeah, I’ll go away, sure. Come out already, Gyeom, I need to check your temperature.”

He heard the boy sigh, and then the covers were finally taken out of the way. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. Yugyeom glared.

“Don’t laugh.”

He threatened. Jinyoung didn’t want to, especially since Yugyeom was sick, but…

“Isn’t chicken pox a kids’ disease?”

He asked, teasingly. Yugyeom groaned, burying his face on his pillow.

“Just leave me alone to die.”

He mumbled into the pillow. Jinyoung chuckled.

“I’m joking, Gyeom. Come on, let me take your temperature, then I’ll make a few calls.” Yugyeom sighed, but let the older take his temperature, all while glaring at Bambam, who was having a lot of fun with his friend’s current situation. “It’s still a bit high, but I guess that’s normal. I’ll be back in a second.”

Said Jinyoung, leaving the room. As soon as the other was out of the room, Bambam sat next to Yugyeom, smirking.

“Hyung is right, Gyeom, it’s a kids’ illness. So cute, our baby Gyeom.”

He said, pinching the younger’s cheek, careful not to touch any of the blisters. It wasn’t hard, because there weren’t many, although Yugyeom wasn’t sure if they were still appearing or if his case was juts a mild case. He hoped it was the latter.

“Shut up, I’m not a baby. And it’s not a kids’ illness! Anyone can get it!”

Bambam didn’t seem affected by the younger’s grumpiness.

“Yeah, but most cases are in children. Adults rarely get chicken pox. So. It’s a kids’ illness.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to discuss with Bambam. At least his fever and the blisters did a good job at hiding his blush.

“Hey, why don’t you just go away before you catch it too, hum?”

He asked, trying to get the boy to stop pestering him. Bambam laughed.

“I won’t catch it. I had it when I was four. No need to worry about me, Yugyeommie.”

He said. Yugyeom cursed his luck. A minute later someone entered the room, interrupting Bambam’s ‘annoy Yugyeom’ session. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Jinyoung. It was Jackson. He looked at them curiously, looking Yugyeom up and down, before smiling.

“Gyeom, you do have chicken pox! I didn’t know adults got that, are you sure you’re not a kid, still?”

“Oh my god, hyung, just go away.”

Complained the maknae, blushing once again and trying to throw a pillow at the older. Unfortunately, he was still too weak, and the pillow didn’t even make it halfway through the room. Jackson laughed.

“Sorry, Gyeomie. You’re just cute when you’re embarrassed. I’d go over to pinch your cheeks, but I don’t want to get sick. So… see you in a few days, I guess.”

He said, waving goodbye before disappearing, leaving behind a flustered Yugyeom and a giggling Bambam.

The door had barely closed behind Jackson when it opened again, and this time, to Yugyeom’s happiness, it was Jinyoung.

“Jinyoungie hyung~.” He whined. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “Hyung, they’re bothering me.”

Continued to whine the boy. Jinyoung chuckled, trying to hide how adorable he found the younger boy.

“Don’t worry, they’ll stop soon.” He turned to Bambam. “You have five minutes to be ready and on the van, Bam, if you don’t want to be scolded and walk to the company.”

Bambam’s eyes widened and he immediately rushed out of the room. Yugyeom smiled.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Jinyoung smiled back, before sitting on the boy’s bed, pushing Yugyeom’s bangs back.

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?”

Yugyeom sighed.

“Tired. My body hurts. I’m still feeling sick to my stomach, too.”

He said. Jinyoung nodded.

“I talked to the doctor. He said there’s nothing we can do. You should take lukewarm baths and wear light clothing, and remember to never scratch the blisters, no matter how much they itch. You’ll get better in a few days. I’ll stay with you till then.”

Yugyeom frowned.

“But hyung… what about practice? I’m not feeling to bad, and even if I have to stay, you should go. I don’t need a babysitter. And how about you? What if you get sick? I…”

Jinyoung covered the boy’s mouth, making him shut up.

“If I hear you mention practice once more, before you’re fully recovered, I won’t hesitate to knock you out. You aren’t going to practice, and I’m not leaving you alone, no matter what you say. Me and Bambam are the only ones who had chicken pox as children. It’s your choice, me or him.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widened.

“Ok, hyung. I’m sorry.”

He said. Jinyoung laughed.

“I did think you wouldn’t want Bambam to take care of you. Now get up, you should take a bath.”

 

“But they are itching, hyung!”

Jinyoung sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if it could tell him how to get Yugyeom to stop complaining.

“I know they itch, Gyeom, but if you itch them you’ll end up full of scars. Plus, it hinders the healing process.”

Yugyeom whined, sounding more like a toddler than the twenty year old he was. When this was over, Jinyoung would tease him to the end of his days, to make up for the amount of whining he was putting up with.

“But, hyung~…”

Jinyoung closed his book and glared at the younger. Yugyeom flinched.

“I swear to god, Yugyeom, you whine one more time about them itching and I’ll call Bambam to stay with you.”

It was the fourth day since they found out about Yugyeom having chicken pox, and the maknae had spent those four days complaining and whining. Since Jinyoung was the only one, besides Bambam, who could be near the boy, he was the one who stayed with Yugyeom all day every day. And he was extremely close to throttling the boy, the only thing keeping him from it being the fact that Yugyeom looked miserable.

Whenever the urge became too strong, Jinyoung summoned back the memories from when he’d had chicken pox. He remembered how hard it had been to not itch himself, how his mom put up with all of his tantrums. He couldn’t blame Yugyeom. It was truly an awful illness.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom’s voice was low. Jinyoung looked at him and his heart broke. The boy’s eyes were teary, and he was pouting. Jinyoung pretended he wasn’t melting at the sight and just nodded, to show he’d heard the call. “How much longer?”

Jinyoung sighed.

“Just a few more days, Gyeom. I’ll be better soon, don’t worry.”

Yugyeom nodded, looking down.

“Can I take a bath?”

Jinyoung nodded, getting up.

“Just don’t scratch yourself, ok? Promise me.”

Yugyeom promised, and Jinyoung headed to the bathroom to prepare a bath for the boy.

 

The days passed, and Yugyeom slowly started feeling better. Him and Jinyoung played about all games imaginable on those few days, and talked more – probably – than they’d talked in all of the years since their debut.

At night, Jinyoung left to eat with the members, and then came back with food for Yugyeom. Bambam usually accompanied them at that time, teasing the two about how close they’d gotten and telling them about their day at practice. It was good, in a way. Jinyoung liked taking care of Yugyeom and being close to the boy, even if he needed the younger to get better quickly. It would be weird when they went back to their normal schedule.

 

Eight days after appearing, the little blisters on Yugyeom’s skin were healed. They no longer itched and the only thing making Yugyeom whine was how bored he was. Finally, Jinyoung deemed him good enough to go back to interacting with other human beings, even if reluctantly.

That night, Yugyeom had dinner with everyone, and the members welcome him back as if he was a war hero, making Jinyoung roll his eyes and grumble.

“That’s because you weren’t the ones stuck here taking care of him.”

Jaebum snorted.

“There’s no need to be jealous, Jinyoungie, we all know Yugyeommie is yours.”

Everyone laughed as Jinyoung’s and Yugyeom’s ears turned red.

“Besides, I offered to take care of him. You were the one who almost fought me for even suggesting it, hyung.”

Bambam was of the opinion that getting attacked by Jinyoung was worth seeing the embarrassment on the older’s face and the delight on Yugyeom’s.

 

Later that night, once everyone had calmed down, Jinyoung was on his room, reading, when someone entered without knocking. He raised an eyebrow at the maknae, who turned out to be the culprit.

“Sure, Yugyeom, you can come in.”

Yugyeom snorted, but Jinyoung could tell he was nervous about something.

“I came here to thank you, but maybe I shouldn’t, if you’re being like this.”

Jinyoung laughed and sat up, patting the bad by his side. Yugyeom sat down.

“Thank me, you said?”

Yugyeom chuckled.

“Yes, hyung. I just… well, you stayed with me and put up with my whining. You didn’t have to do that. It must have been boring. So thank you.”

Usually, Jinyoung would agree and complain. But there was something different, in that moment. Something he didn’t quite understand, but that was very much there. He moved his hand, placing it on top of Yugyeom’s, making the younger look at him. He was blushing, and Jinyoung thought it was adorable.

“I did it because I wanted to. And it wasn’t boring, I never get bored of you, Gyeom. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Yugyeom was looking in Jinyoung’s eyes, clearly trying to find something. Then his eyes flickered to Jinyoung’s lips, before moving back to his eyes, and his cheek reddened even more. Jinyoung smiled. And then he reached forward and pulled Yugyeom closer, pressing his lips against the younger’s.

Yugyeom immediately threw his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, deepening their kiss, and Jinyoung smiled against the other’s mouth. He hadn’t even noticed how much he wanted this.

 

Jackson’s screech made Yugyeom and Jinyoung shove each other away quickly. And then they heard the boy scream.

“Yah! This isn’t something a kid should be doing!”

Yugyeom groaned, hearing the footsteps indicating that Jackson was running away, probably to tell the others what he’d just seen.

“I’m not a kid!”

He yelled, although he knew it was for nothing. By his side, Jinyoung laughed. Yugyeom glared at him. The older rolled his eyes and pulled the other closer, kissing him.

“You may not be a kid, but you’ll always be my baby.”

Yugyeom wanted to complain, but decided that his mouth could serve better purposes at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
